A Bond Or A Promise?
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Dalam hidupnya, ini pertama kali bagi Kurosaki Ichigo menginjak tempat paling mengerikan di hidupnya, penjara Karakura, karena sekarang statusnya adalah seorang pembunuh. # Dedication for Reckhap & Ami de Aeterna. # AU. GrimmIchi. Yaoi.


Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate : **M**

Genre(s) : Crime, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing(s) : **Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, ini pertama kali bagi Kurosaki Ichigo menginjak tempat paling mengerikan di hidupnya, penjara Karakura, karena sekarang statusnya adalah seorang pembunuh. Dan, begitu dirinya berada di salah satu terali besi yang di huni oleh lima orang pemuda -yang juga menyandang gelar pembunuh- Ichigo sontak sadar bahwa dirinya berada di tempat paling berbahaya. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan, salah satu penghuni yang berada di terali besi itu menyatakan bahwa Ichigo miliknya!

**Warning : **_**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Characters (OOC)-**minimalisir,** Yaoi, Don't like Don't read! **__Contain **_**violence**__,__**strong language**_**_ and not be appropriate for _**_**Underage!**_ So, don't blame me. Because i've warned you!**_

_**.**_

_A dedication for** Reckhap **and** Ami de Aeterna.**_

Terima kasih karena telah memberi semangat hingga saya bisa kembali dari Hiatus :) Semoga terhibur dengan fic ini. _Enjoy!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Bond Or A Promise?<strong>

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**BLAM!**

Pintu besi besar tertutup dari dalam. Dua orang polisi mengawal seorang tersangka pembunuhan di depan dan dibelakangnya. Tersangka itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan. Mengikuti polisi yang mengawal di depannya dalam diam. Begitu melewati pintu besi besar berikutnya, dua orang polisi dan seorang tersangka itu melewati lorong tempat para penjahat-penjahat di kurung. Dari balik terali besi mereka masing-masing, para penjahat seketika menoleh begitu melihat 'penghuni baru' yang akan menempati salah satu penjara.

Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju lurus ke satu sosok yang berjalan dengan pengawalan dua polisi di depan dan di belakangnya. Sosok yang di kawal itu jelas membuat para penghuni-penghuni penjara –yang telah lama tinggal di terali besi itu—menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mangsa baru!

_Nama : Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_Pekerjaan : Mahasiswa_

_Jenis kejahatan yang dilakukan : Membunuh salah satu pengusaha terkenal di kota Karakura hingga tewas._

Rambut _orange_ yang sangat menyolok itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni-penghuni penjara. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, pemuda yang di kawal itu –Kurosaki Ichigo— mengikuti polisi di depannya dengan sikap tenang. Tidak di pedulikannya suit-suitan dan siulan dari para penghuni penjara yang menatapnya.

Ichigo tidak menoleh. Tidak berani menoleh. Karena meski di luarnya dia bersikap tenang. Di dalam dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia masuk tempat –yang sangat menakutkan— ini. Melakukan kejahatan pertama kali, hingga menewaskan korbannya di tempat. Tidak ada perasaan bersalah setelah membunuh orang itu. Karena memang semua itu dia lakukan karena dendam pribadi.

Ichigo dibawah ke sebuah penjara yang terletak paling dalam. Jauh dari para penghuni-penghuni penjara yang dilewatinya tadi.

Polisi di depannya berhenti. Otomatis pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menghentikan langkahnya. Polisi di depannya tampak sibuk membuka gembok terali besi di depannya. Sementara polisi di belakang punggungnya membuka borgolnya. Begitu terali besi di depannya terbuka, Ichigo di dorong masuk ke dalam terali besi –yang tampak remang-remang— itu.

_Traaang!_ Terali besi tertutup dari luar dan di kunci. Kedua polisi yang mengawal Ichigo tadi segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ichigo masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Atau lebih kerennya, membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Lima orang pemuda yang berada di dalam terali besi –yang sama dengannya— jelas membuatnya mati langkah. _Hell!_

Lima orang pemuda itu tampak terdiam di tempat mereka. Aktivitas yang mereka lakukan dalam terali besi –yang tampak remang-remang—itu terhenti. Karena kedatangan 'penghuni baru' di tempat mereka.

Satu siulan panjang terlontar keluar. Rupanya dari seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar, namun postur tubuhnya agak kurus. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai lebar, kemudian menoleh pada ketiga rekannya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Oy, bagaimana tanggapan kalian?" tanyanya. Dua orang pemuda yang duduk di lantai saling berpandangan. Yang satu berambut merah muda sebahu dan yang satu berambut kuning panjang –yang diikat kuncir kuda.

"Manis," jawab pemuda yang berambut kuning panjang, Yylfordt Grantz.

"Seksi," timpal pemuda yang berambut merah muda disertai siulan pendek, Syazel Apporo Grantz.

Ichigo tersentak. Kaget dengan jawaban kedua pemuda itu. Dia dibilang manis dan... seksi? _What the hell!_

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu –Nnoitra Jiruga—menyeringai, "Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya, sembari menatap pemuda berwajah muram yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap Ichigo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Membuat Ichigo sedikit bergidik. Tatapan itu seolah menelanjanginya.

"Istimewa...," Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak, "dari para penghuni penjara yang ku kenal sampai hari ini."

Nnoitra tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Ya, sosok Ichigo memang terlihat sangat istimewa.

Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah begitu Nnoitra berjalan menghampirinya. Tercekat, Ichigo mundur satu langkah. Cuma bisa satu langkah, karena di belakangnya berdiri terali besi –yang telah di kunci dari luar. Ichigo tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, meski dadanya sekarang bergemuruh luar biasa. Begitu tiga langkah lagi Nnoitra mencapai tempatnya. Satu suara terdengar dari sisi kiri menghentikan langkah Nnoitra seketika.

"Berhenti di tempatmu, Nnoitra," Nada suara itu terdengar tajam dan mendesis. "dia... milikku!"

Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat dua bola mata yang berwarna _sapphire_ itu menatapnya tajam.

"Apa hakmu menyatakan bahwa dia ini milikmu, huh?" Nnoitra menantang pemuda berambut biru muda yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sejak dia menginjak daerah kekuasaanku," desis pemuda berambut biru muda itu –Grimmjow Jeageraques. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Syazel, dan Yylfordt langsung menatap garis kekuasaan yang dibuat di lantai secara bersamaan. "Dia menginjak daerah kekuasanku. Kalian semua paham?"

Nnoitra mendengus. Di dalam terali besi ini memang ada dua kubu kekuasaan. Kubu bagian timur adalah tempat Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Syazel dan Yylfordt tinggal. Sedangkan kubu bagian barat adalah tempat Grimmjow.

Ichigo masih ternganga di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak percaya bahwa di dalam penjara ini ada dua kubu kekuasaan. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan karena dia bisa berada di daerah kekuasaan yang di kuasai oleh satu orang.

"Kemari kau," perintah Grimmjow dengan suara lantang.

Ichigo masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Grimmjow berdecak, "Cepat kemari atau aku memakai cara kasar untuk menarikmu kesini."

Itu ancaman!

Dengan ragu –dan juga sedikit takut—Ichigo melangkah menuju tempat tidur Grimmjow. Begitu ia sampai di samping tempat tidur Grimmjow, pemuda berambut biru muda itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Namamu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Hm... _strawberry._"

Ichigo nyaris melayangkan pukulan ke arah pemuda itu jika dia tidak sadar sekarang kondisinya. Sambil menahan geram, Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

Grimmjow melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, kedua matanya kembali menatap Ichigo. "Duduk disini, _strawberry!_" Grimmjow menunjuk dengan dagu tempat di samping kanannya. "Ikuti semua perintahku. Karena ini daerah kekuasaanku."

Ichigo menggerutu dalam hati. Kemudian naik di atas tempat tidur dan duduk dengan jarak setengah meter dari Grimmjow. Baru saja Ichigo akan menyandarkan punggungnya, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menyambar pinggangnya dan menarik mendekat. Ichigo menjerit tertahan, terkejut. Ternyata yang menariknya tadi Grimmjow. Sehingga sekarang posisi mereka sangat dekat tanpa ada celah lagi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk sejauh itu, hm?" bisik Grimmjow.

"Kau hanya menyuruhku duduk. Bukan duduk di sampingmu," Ichigo membela diri. Tapi begitu melihat Grimmjow menatapnya tajam, sontak membuatnya langsung bungkam. Mengerikan!

"Penghuni penjara di terali besi ini semuanya pembunuh, berarti kau juga pembunuh. Siapa yang kau bunuh?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ichigo terdiam. Kembali terputar di memori otaknya malam di mana dia membunuh orang brengsek itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _strawberry!_ Atau kau ku telanjangi sekarang," bentaknya. Ichigo tersentak. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dengan kedua mata tidak percaya. Begitu matanya bertumbrukan dengan kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu, gerakan Ichigo seperti terkunci.

"Seorang pengusaha terkenal di kota Karakura...," berhenti sejenak. Sambil menarik napas panjang diam-diam Ichigo kembali melanjutkan, "Grand Fisher..."

Hening. Dan detik berikutnya Grimmjow tertawa keras. Seolah yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu. Tak lama kemudian tawa Grimmjow reda. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, sebelum Ichigo sempat menduga, Grimmjow menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh tertidur di bawah pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala. Posisi yang tidak baik. Sangat buruk!

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang kau bunuh itu, _strawberry?_" ucap Grimmjow setengah berbisik.

"Yang aku tahu dia itu seorang pengusaha terkenal. Itu saja," jawab Ichigo dengan nada datar. Bersikap tenang dan wajar, meski di dalam sana dadanya bergemuruh.

Grimmjow tertawa mendengus, "Cuma itu? Hm?"

Ichigo mengangguk sambil menahan napas tertahan begitu Grimmjow semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga sekarang jarak wajah mereka hanya lima sentimeter. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas kilauan kedua bola mata _sapphire_ itu. Sedangkan Nnoitra dan yang lain, mengikuti adegan di depannya dalam diam. Tidak terbesit pikiran untuk membantu pemuda berambut _orange_ –yang sekarang berada di cengkraman Grimmjow—itu. Karena jika sedikit saja mereka melewati batas wilayah yang telah dibuat itu, nyawa mereka akan langsung melayang di terkam sang pemilik daerah kekuasaan.

"Apa kau tahu? Orang yang kau bunuh itu..." Grimmjow berhenti sejenak, sembari mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ichigo, "—adalah ayahku…"

_Deg!_ Jantung Ichigo nyaris berhenti. Pernyataan yang tercetus keluar dari mulut Grimmjow itu membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Pernah mendengar namaku? Hm?"

Ichigo mengangguk dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Tercatat sebagai mahasiswa paling bermasalah di kampus Karakura. Salah satu pemimpin demo di setiap penyerangan dengan kampus yang lain. Terkenal sangat 'berbahaya' di kalangan mahasiswa. Karena jika ada yang berani mencari masalah dengannya akan dibuatnya babak belur hingga nyaris mati. Dan lebih gilaya lagi, pemuda berambut biru muda ini—

"Masih ingat denganku, junior? Hm?" Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk pipi kiri Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

—Senior di kampusnya.

_Glek!_ Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Sebenarnya dia baru tahu kalau pemuda berambut biru muda ini bekas Senior-nya di kampus. Ingatannya memang payah jika disuruh mengingat nama dan wajah orang.

"Tidak ku sangka ada pertemuan Senior—Junior seperti ini. Kebetulan yang indah." Grimmjow tertawa. Namun detik berikutnya raut wajahnya langsung serius. "kau pasti tahu kejahatan yang ku lakukan, kan?" kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Membunuh sepuluh orang mahasiswa di satu ruangan," ujar Ichigo dengan suara setengah tercekat.

"Benar!" sahut Grimmjow. "Oh, tapi kau lupa bukan itu saja yang ku bunuh...," berhenti sejenak, "aku juga membunuh dua _security_ yang berusaha menghalangi kesenanganku."

Dada Ichigo bergemuruh seperti badai. Orang paling bermasalah. Paling berbahaya. Paling menakutkan. Sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih telah membunuh orang brengsek yang dulu biasa ku panggil dengan sebutan ayah. Akhirnya tua bangka itu mati juga."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Pasti kejahatanku masih hangat diperbincangkan sampai sekarang 'kan, _strawberry_?"

Ichigo terpana. Nada pertanyaan tadi terdengar bangga. Sepertinya dia bangga menyandang gelar pembunuh.

"Masih ingat jenis kejahatan yang ku lakukan waktu itu?" Grimmjow bertanya lagi.

Ichigo menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "_Abnormal sex homicide_." **(1)**

"_Strike!_" Grimmjow menyeringai lebar, "_Welcome, strawberry_. Mulai hari ini akan ku buat kau tunduk dan patuh di bawah kekuasaanku. Berani melawan atau menantangku, akan ku berikan hukuman setara dengan yang ku berikan pada ke-12 orang brengsek dulu itu. _Understand?_"

Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Roda waktu diputar. Dan Ichigo sangat yakin. Nasipnya sekarang siap dipermainkan oleh pemuda berambut biru muda ini.

_Countdown..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ket :<strong>

**(1)**_ Abnormal sex homicide,_ jika di artikan dalam bahasa Indonesia yaitu Pembunuhan sex abnormal. Saya mendapat istilah –yang ngaco—ini setelah membaca buku diktat kuliah saya -_- Nggak tau deh kalo memang istilah ini benar ada. Tapi yang pasti istilah ini langsung tersusun di otak—_pervert_— begitu saya membaca buku diktat tentang kejahatan itu #eah

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

_Well_, lagi-lagi saya membuat fic multichapter. Smoga ini nggak _discontinued_ seperti fic-fic saya yang lain.

Terinspirasi dari film _action_ barat yang saya sudah lupa judul filmnya. Karena film barat itu saya nonton waktu saya SMA dulu. Jadi, kira-kira sudah empat tahunan lebih. Yang pasti film barat itu berisi kekerasan.** _FULL_ KEKERASAN!** Dan juga ada adegan **_Rape_**-nya. Sesama cowok lho! Makanya saya tertarik dan membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari film itu. Alur cerita film itu sudah hilang dari ingatan. Tapi nggak tau kenapa aku cuma ingat ada adegan _Rape_-nya :p

Grand Fisher disini saya pakai sebagai Ayahnya Grimmjow. Karena sepertinya mereka sangat cocok sebagai Ayah-Anak. Cocok dibagian kekerasan begitu bertemu Ichigo (di manga aslinya). Coba deh baca lagi tuh komik Bleach. Ada kesamaan Grand Fisher dan Grimmjow lho. Sama-sama menyimpan dendam untuk bertarung lagi dengan Ichigo.

Okelah, mungkin sekian dulu. Ada yang tau judul film yang saya maksud itu? Kalo ada tolong beritahu. Supaya saya bisa menaruhnya di pembukaan fic ini. Ada yang mengganjal di atas? _Concrit_? Dengan senang hati saya terima. Karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic dengan _genre Crime_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
